


Like Golden Suns on a Spring Day

by asthal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Author thinks their humor is getting better, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, it's not, oc-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthal/pseuds/asthal
Summary: Sasaki Jin's only mission here on Remnant was to deliver a message to Ozma from the Brother Gods. He didn't think they'd go far enough to reincarnate years before the start of RWBY. Well, at least he can take his sweet time and change small things in the beginning and start from there.On another note, he tries to fix his own changes to events too because it inadvertently messed up the whole plot. For better or worse.(Male OC-Insert)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from fanfiction dot net. 
> 
> I wanted to put this in the anon collection but I started telling myself that anyone--anyone could claim this as theirs like my poor atm card. boo hoo.
> 
> Started on March 6th, 2020.

Jin groaned as he sat up, half awake and not okay with his current situation at all.

He slid out of his sleeping bag, hungry and frustrated. He shuffled through the mesh of blankets and self-made pillows and stuffed it all into his backpack.

Jin tidied his sweater, pulling the end to cover the rim of his sweatpants, and dusting it. He went over to his guest's side of the road, with Jin's other sleeping bag and pillows.

He nudged his guest with his boot. "Hey, it's time to go. If you sleep any longer, you won't be getting to Haven Academy anytime soon." The boy—his guest—grumbled in his sleep. He hears the grinding of teeth and cranky mumbling under the kid's breath.

"How did I even end up with you?" Jin hides a grin under the collar of his sweater as he folds the grey sleeping bag neatly.

"You questioned the air on how you're gonna get to Haven. Then, lo and behold, I came and here we are!" Jin put up an enthusiastic front, waving jazz hands into the air. His guest didn't laugh, he only stared at him strangely. Jin slumped, no longer in the mood.

"But seriously," He cleared his throat, "You do realize if you keep talking to the air, people will look at you funny."

The boy's face scrunched up and opened his mouth. He squeaked like a mouse and after a few moments of silence, he glared a hole into the road. "...Well, I think the same thing."

Jin raised his brow, or, well, attempted to. Both his eyebrows went up in confusion, "What do you mean?" He swung his flashlight by the string, skipping to walk by his guest.

He couldn't have been older than fifteen, maybe less. The kid's clothes were in rough shape, dirt and wet spots clung to them. Bandages around his neck in some kind of fashion sense, as he wasn't injured in any way.

So what was a little farm boy going to the Academy for?

Jin laughed inside his mind, knowing what the answer was.

"I'm Jin, and I'm from Argus. Nice to meet'cha…?" He held his hand out for a handshake. His guest looked at it in confusion, then, his eyes glinted with familiarity as if someone had told him something.

His guest took his hand and shook it unsurely. "Oscar."

* * *

He died in his sleep at sixteen. He's sixteen again, though, but just one more birthday and he outlives his last life.

Yay.

He didn't think reincarnation was possible—he didn't stop to think about it to be _true at all._

But it happened. The End. The only thing he can do is reflect on his memories and try to use some of that experience here.

On Remnant.

He realized this when he woke up, six years old and cranky, traumatized to the brim of insanity, to the smug face of Raven Branwen and her group of pansies.

* * *

"So, Oscar, what do you need to go to Haven for?"

Jin swung his flashlight like a lasso by the string handle. His guest named Oscar watched it warily. He followed his eyes and swung it near the boy's face, barely hitting the teen.

Gloved hands snatched it in the air before it neared him. Jin whistled, impressed. "Nice reflexes." He took his only source of light back and tugged at his auburn turtle neck. "But I got to ask, what's a farmhand like you going to Haven Academy for? Classes don't start in a few months is what I hear."

Jin noticed the small flash of green in Oscar's eyes. He didn't say anything but he secretly grinned under his turtle neck.

Oh ho ho ho.

"A friend of mine has something that belongs to me, and he's waiting there as we speak." Oscar's posture was no longer slouched and dragging. His back was straight and his head held high like a proud businessman—or, a mysterious headmaster.

"Really?" The boy with two souls nodded. "Then your friend must suck."

"What?" Oscar, Ozpin—whatever he wanted to be called—rose an eyebrow. Jin rolled his eyes.

"I mean if he has something you own, wouldn't it have been better for him to deliver it?"

"Yes, but that would've been-" Jin slapped a hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"Yes, I know. But he didn't even give you directions to get there. Yes, you need to board the trains but how do you know what train to take? What if you take the wrong one and get eaten alive by Grimm? By the Brothers, you'll probably get jumped 'cuz you're like twelve!" He's removed his hand from the boy's mouth halfway through to swing his hands in aggressive motions to emphasize his points.

Quickly, he added, poking his finger into Oscar's chest. "Plus, those strange men you need to watch out for?" He motioned to his neck, mouthing a long nope. "You're a kid, so that's why I'm making myself your official guardian."

He hears birds, crickets, and the occasional Nevermore caws in the distance.

Ah shit, they need to _leave_.

Oscar—Ozpin, at the moment—lets out a small snicker that erupted into a laugh. His eyes smiled wisdom and knowledge on his youthful babyface as he cleared his throat.

"Perhaps he didn't think it through enough, then." He says, the smile never leaving his face.

"Of course he didn't. That's why I'm going to be your new friend."

* * *

"You got some personality disorder going on or something?" He asks one time during their walk to the nearest train station. Jin makes sure he's conversing with Oscar.

Meh, Ozpin can come out too if he wanted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, usually you're like this and other times you hold your head up high like some king, warrior person who exerts millennia worth of wisdom. Or something. Y'know?"

Oscar slumps. "Yeah, I get it. It gets unpleasant sometimes."

"To switch personalities?" Oscar looks shaken a bit, his eyes searching for… whatever. He mutters a mantra of "no's" and shakes his head.

"No—It's…" He holds his breath and releases a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping. "You wouldn't get it." He adds, under his breath, _"I'm going crazy. This is crazy…"_

"Probably not."

* * *

"You know, it doesn't rain much in this part of the continent much less with thunder and lightning. Then again, you should also know that, since you work on—well, excuse me, worked on a farm." Oscar rolled his eyes, feeling the slight amusement come from his companion.

_You enjoy this, don't you?_

He doesn't get a response but only a pinch of emotions. Oscar sighs, digging into his pockets.

Jin nudges him. Oscar swats him away, earning a tsk from the older teen. He hears a beep. The hooded moss-haired teen nudges a train ticket into his hands.

Oscar sputters. "I can't possibly take this—"

Jin clicks his tongue, pointing a finger at the card Ozpin had insistently made him steal (steal!) from Aunt Em. "It doesn't accept those kinds of cards. You need actual pieces to get the slips."

**_I knew that._ **

Oscar snorts, "No you didn't."

"I didn't what?" Jin repeats, his golden eyes flickering to him. Oscar averts his gaze. The older teen's eyes spooked him, as they were just plain gold with no iris.

"Not you. It's…"

"Your alternate persona?"

"...Sure."

Jin was one of those people. The kind that questioned every little thing and demanded answers. Every answer Oscar gave him, and the vague answers Ozpin told him—Jin accepted and never asked again. He mentions it in several conversations later on, but never truly looks for what he's trying to get at.

He likes to comment on everything, constantly. Every ridiculous comment and answers he gives makes Ozpin want to laugh, but it's only Oscar that has the sensation to do what his emotions are telling him.

"I knew it!"

* * *

"Don't you ever want to ask _why_ I'm going to the city?"

They sat across from one another. Jin rested his head in his arms on the table between them while Oscar looks out the train window. It was nighttime, the stars twinkled and the shattered moon glared above.

"I mean, yeah. Of course. You're going there to get your whatever ma'jig thing."

"In a nutshell." He yawned, smacking his lips. "But why me? Why does a homeless guy need to take pity on me?"

Jin places a hand to his chest. He cocks his head at him, "Jeez, you don't need to go that far. I may be homeless bu—" Jin stops before he could go into depth and go into a different direction. "That's not the point. The real point is that _you_ need to get to the city. I also need to go there to deliver something."

"Deliver?"

"Yeah. A message. From a friend to another."

* * *

"So… This is where we part ways I believe." Jin says a moment after the watch the bustling people go off into the spiraling city.

The plan was simple. Leave the farm, get on a train, meet Qrow and get Ozpin's (his?) cane. Jin was unaccounted for but was most helpful.

It was an unexpected friendship.

Admittedly, Jin was his first friend. Ozpin didn't count since Oscar was still in the phase of questioning the reality of what was real and what wasn't.

"You can come with me."

_**Oscar.** _

"...If you'd like."

Ozpin wanted him to focus on their current agendas, like getting the cane and saving the world but that was an _Ozpin_ problem, not an _Oscar_ problem.

Jin blinked. He tugged his lavender hood over his eyes and smiled under his turtle neck. He opened his mouth to say something. He closed it. Jin repeated this several times and hummed.

"If I'd like to..." He hummed, "Yeah, of course."

* * *

Outside of the tavern, Jin tapped his foot anxiously. He sat on the little bench under the roof of the bar as he waited for Oscar and Qrow to come out, but he knew that wasn't going to be the case.

To Ozpin and Qrow, he was just some random helpful stranger who didn't need to nose into their business. To Oscar, he's probably the weirdo who called himself his best friend.

Even if he were to go with the two to the academy, there was _no way in the seven hells_ they would let him follow. Maybe Oscar would permit him to follow them, though the other two wouldn't.

Unless—Unless he lied that he, too, needed to go to the academy to 'deliver his message'. That way, he can warn them about the fall of Haven, Raven's power, and pass his message to this Ozma guy.

The gods didn't tell him specifically who Ozma was. Long story short, his only objective was to tell Ozma that the gods are getting impatient and he needs to hurry up.

And after he completes his objective?

...To be honest, he has no clue. Maybe Jin would cease to exist after he says his piece. Maybe he would be reborn back on Earth where it was much easier than fighting Grimm and worrying about immortal enemies.

Jin liked to think he was only reincarnated for the reason to pass on messages from the Brothers.

He hasn't even got a single dream from them ever since he was born here, so maybe not.

Maybe.

In his inattentive state of mind, he rolls out his sleeping bag and spreads it out on the bench. He slides in, zipping himself up like a blue caterpillar and yawns.

"Man, I hope Ozpin has any idea who this Ozma fellow is…"

He might as well lay here until they come out and hope he doesn't fall aslee…

* * *

**-**

Sasaki Jin was born to a single mother who lived in the secluded part of Argus. His mother was nice and did all she could to support the both of them.

"Mommy, what's this?" Four years and still growing, his chubby finger clung to the envelope now in his mother's delicate touch.

The envelope held wads of what looked to be cash. Colorful plastic cards that came in green, orange, and yellow made it fat and ready to bust.

"Your dad sent this to us, Jin."

"Why can't he send it himself?"

His mother—long viridian hair that cascaded down her shoulders and dim hazel eyes—coos quietly, petting his blander color of green fuzz.

"He's away on his business trip, honey. So he sends us money to support us here."

His deadbeat father stops sending them wads of lien after a year.

"Jin, you'll never leave me, right?" His mother buries her face into his moss green bush of hair. Her voice turns into croaks after crying her heart out.

Six years old and not feeling a thing, he smiles. "I won't."

He burns the envelope with a photo of a newly remarried couple and divorce papers.

**-**

* * *

...He fell asleep, didn't he?

He cracks open an eye and jolts out of his caterpillar bed.

Jin shrieks incoherently, pointing at the cloudless sunny sky. Passerbys watch him incredulously. Children stop to watch him, animatedly pointing at him as their mothers yank them away.

Jin slams open the bar, looking for his best friend and Ozzy boy and the drunken crow. The bartender drops his glass in fright.

Oh ho ho ho. They weren't here. Jin was starting to get a little nervous.

"HAVE YOU SEEN A BOY THIS SHORT AND A DRUNKEN HUNTSMAN HERE?"

The bartender glares at him and rolls his eyes, pointing out the door. "Those two? They left last night to who knows where." The wolf faunus tsks as he grabs the broom behind him.

"Last night…?"

"Uh, yeah. If you're looking for them, I suggest you file a report. It's not the first time a huntsman takes a young kid out into the streets."

Is this guy suggesting…? Oh, gods. Jin dragged a hand down his face.

"But aren't you the tender of this place? Why can't you stop these things?"

"I'm a Faunus. No one believes a faunus out here."

Oh boy. Jin clicks his tongue and throws the man a tip. "Keep the tip. That's for telling me what happened to them."

He walks out, closing the tavern door behind him. His stuff is still there, thankfully, and packs it all in his bag.

His golden eyes glint with mischief as a devilish grin grows on his face.

File a report, _huh_.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Either he can just come out with the truth that, no, Qrow Branwen is not a rogue bandit and didn't touch his poor little brother in imaginable places just to kidnap him from his eyes.

"Oh, shit." was an understatement made by the boy himself.

Jin inwardly screamed when he saw the caller I.D on his scroll, revealing it to be the officer that was in charge of his case.

He never expected his prank to go so right but go so wrong.

He drags his palms down his face, groaning at his current predicament. Either he can just come out with the truth that, _no_ , Qrow Branwen is _not_ a rogue bandit and didn't touch his _poor little brother_ in imaginable places just to kidnap him from his eyes.

Jin didn't think someone else would put in their own tip as well, complaining the man not only has a large debt to be paid by a couple of bars in the kingdom but has "harassed several female patrons".

Maybe he can just continue on with the event he's been sucked into...

Jin shudders, remembering the various of lies he was caught into made by himself. He learned his lesson the first time when he lied to the authorities. There was no way he was getting himself into that situation again.

Having it in the first life was fine—No. No, it wasn't. It was the worst.

Second time around? Yeah, no. Not happening.

But he really, _really_ doesn't want to be doing this.

Jin swipes the green button.

"H-Hello?" His palms are suddenly clammy but he chalks it up for the recent nervousness he's been feeling ever since he's seen the news outlet.

"Mr. Marigold?" The man on the other end says the fake name Jin gave him. His voice is loud and clear, as though he was right next to him in his temporary room.

Jin clears his throat. "Uh-huh, this is him. Whaddya need?"

"Mr. Marigold! It's good to hear from you." The officer sounds cheerful as if he's won the million-dollar question—erm, the million _lien_ question? That doesn't have a nice ring to it. "Did you check the news recently? Or are you watching the outlet right now?"

Funny thing is, Jin's been stalking every single news report and article on the internet—or the RemNet, as it is called here—since day one.

So when he saw the missing person's report of Oscar Pine on his page, he knew he hit the jackpot.

However, what was above that article made this situation much more difficult than the other problems on his shoulders.

_(... He knew he shouldn't have provided a sketch of Qrow. …)_

Long story short, in summary, he accidentally made Qrow Branwen into an unknowing fugitive with statements long due.

"Not at the moment, sir."

"Well," He says, edging onto him. "Go check it out. I have good news for you, so come to the station later today." Jin gives a dead, "Uh-huh." and flicks open the small box on the couch.

Strangely, television remotes are compatible and small like crackers here. They work like normal remotes, just thin and three buttons for everything else. Weird flex, Remnant, but okay.

He turns on the television, a blue hologram coming to life.

"Oh shit." On live TV, all he sees is the dusty old crow restrained in elastic ropes and metal handcuffs. The scruffy man is out cold—his limbs flying restlessly as the Justice with a capital 'J' Trio drags him out of the building he dropped Oscar at.

Jin glances back on his scroll, seeing his usual menu. The Detective, the man—whatever his job name was—hung off minutes ago.

All he hears is the muffled chatter from the television. The ringing in his ears intensifies, and he feels something wet drip down his neck.

"Oh fuck, I think I sent Ruby's uncle to prison."


	3. 3

" _Any event that has a different outcome will change the world,"_

"— _and you will be at the brunt of it, Messenger."_ Darkness had hissed once in a dream, sibilant as though the God was singing a dreadful tune.

" _We are not discouraging you from changing things from here on out,"_ Light paused, his glorious draconic form swayed lazily. " _But do note that if you change too much, you will die."_

" _And become useless like dear old_ Ozma _."_

* * *

Jin wondered if there was another purpose for this whole delivery messenger thing. It wasn't like he was going to poof out of existence when he relays what the Gods said.

...Was he?

Idly, he sips the bendy straw. Ah, good ol' apple cider. It wasn't as good as the one back on Earth, but it packed a punch with the added sprinkled dust in there.

Dust was edible, surprisingly. Though, it can be lethal if consumed in large amounts. Thus, it was treated like sprinkles added onto ice cream. A decoration to make something that was delicious more eye-catching and pretty.

"Refill, please." He turns on his scroll, the bright screen greeting his face in the somewhat lit bar.

The Faunus bartender looks at him, eyes him, and shrugs.

" _Operator, there's a message in your inbox."_ Jin grins, his golden eyes glinting in smug awareness. It had been a field day when he discovered the mechanics behind the scroll and programmed his own personal knowledge in there.

So he thought it'd be great to install a certain cracked A.I cube into his scroll.

" _Is there anything for Ordis in there?"_

Jin hums, taking his refilled drink and dropping a new bendy straw into the glass. He darkens his screen and squints.

From onlookers, Jin looked like a kid watching his favorite show on his parents' scroll and sipping from a juice box.

When he suddenly jumps from his high chair and throws more than enough lien on the table, the bartender and the bars' patrons stare at the kid who silently walks out.

"Weird kid." One patron comments.

"He wasn't always like that," A regular sniffs with a wave of a hand. "Came in 'ere with his brother, that one. A scruffy lookin' guy took his brother somewhere and hasn't been seen since!" They nudge their friend who gasps, their Faunus appendages standing up. "I filed a report on that. The poor boy's depressed."

Here they sniffled, "Maybe when the cops find the brother, I hope the kid doesn't have any more worries to concern himself about."

The gossiping continued, from dawn till dusk.

* * *

_Dear Jin Sasaki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your application to the Scientific Department of Weapons Management and Artificial Intelligence Creations of the Kingdom of Atlas has been read thoroughly and approved._

_Your Atlas Academy student card can be printed from the academy website. Enter your name, personal information, and student ID. You will be recognized as Atlesian personnel._

_A barcode is available to be scanned through this link here. You will be put with other waiting Atlas Academy applicants. A bullhead is waiting for you in Mistral, Haven Academy._

_We await your arrival and your exceeding intelligence,_

**_Pietro Polendina_ **

**_Director of Technological Advancements and Augments_ **

**_Department of Weapons and Artificial Intelligence_ **

**_James Ironwood_ **

**_Headmaster of Atlas Academy_**

_This is an automated email. Any questions, comments, and/or concerns can be done in the Q &A_ _here_ _._

* * *

" _Atlesian personnel?_ " He echoes in disbelief, eyes wide.

"Oh—oh _crap_. This is _too good to be true_." Jin was blown away. Really blown away by the sheer obscurity of what the world was coming into. "Well, damn."

"Ordis," He calls, not answering to the miniature cube materializing in mid-air. He didn't know how the game was doing on Earth, probably going through loads of nerfs and disappointment.

" _Yes, Operator—?"_

"We're going to Atlas." Jin blurted. He ran to his dirt ass apartment, rummaging all his junk into his travel bag. Ordis, the holographic cube he was, floated by his head warily.

"Print out this ID information here," He highlights the link. The link blinks and blinks yellow three times, confirming its successful interlink to the AI. "—and remove any, if not all, information of Alum Marigold." Jin pauses, thinking, and continues to zip up his lavender sweater. "Just delete recordings from cameras. My face, my appearance. Hell—the news too if you can."

He goes out the door, looking to the sky like an anime protagonist. "Haven Academy, here I come…"

In mock enthusiasm, he cheers. " _Yay_."

* * *

Ruby Rose plopped down on the couch, sore and exhausted from the recent exercises that have been happening for the past two days.

As she laid there in silence, her left arm swinging at the edge, her ears still hear the occasional scrunches of boots and persons gliding against the ground. She hears the war cries of Jaune and Nora, followed by exasperated groans and Ozpin's lectures.

Her muscles screamed when she raised her hand to rub her jaw. Ruby tapped it as though it were a juvenile nevermore out eat her fingers. She winced.

Ugh, even in a kid's body, Professor Ozpin can sure hit hard.

He probably broke her jaw, too...

Her mouth tasted bitter, like the morning taste that everyone woke up with. She thought it was only just her, so she made sure to brush her teeth extra clean before going to bed.

It never worked. When she told Yang, she never stopped making her puns and laughing about the entire week.

Her mood then drops down the scale. Ruby shuts her eyes tight, regret and mixed feelings rising in her stomach.

She tries to think about something else. Her mind wanders with nonsensical things, skipping and walking each and every memory until—

Ah hah! The cookies in the fridge—the ones Jaune and Ren baked after the group got acquainted with the house Headmaster Lionhart provided. It didn't taste like the ones she'd always eat but it was still delicious!

And… it had some spice in it? No, no. The cookies had this bitter taste but had an explosion of flavor. It probably explains the green coloring to the batter. She'd have to ask Ren what it was since she saw him add it in.

Something green—What was green that you put in sweets?

Then, there was a knock at the door. Ruby tenses, just a little tiny bit. Maybe it was the custodian asking for their garbage, doing their pickup. Professor Lionhart did tell them there would be someone coming over to pick up their mess.

The knocking becomes more insistent. The silver-eyed girl hauls herself up, taking heavy steps towards the double wooden doors and opens it.

"Sorry, we don't have the pickup for today, so—" She laughs nervously, pausing when she sees a reptile Faunus in a trenchcoat right in front of her, his hand frozen mid knock.

He steps back, folding his hands behind him. He clears his throat, his slitted eyes glowing with the sunset.

"Are you…" The man pauses, his eyes squinting to the side. "Ruby Rose?"

"Yep, that's me." She laughs, pointing at herself. When she saw the man wasn't getting it, she shut her mouth. "Who are you?"

He takes out a small card, handing it to her. "My name is Kobra Lang. I'm with the Mistrali Law Enforcement." Ruby flips over the card, seeing everything to his number and the banner of the Mistral Defenses.

"Um—"

"I have a couple of things to talk with you, and I believe it'd be best to say it inside. If that is fine?"

Ruby was at a loss for words. Every time she opened her mouth, no words came spilling out as she wanted too. Mistrali law enforcement? What on Remnant happened for them to know who she was?

"What's going on?" Ruby turns her head—ow, ow, it even hurt to move her neck—to see Jaune come around the hall. He stares at her in confusion, watching her finger and his blue eyes drifting to the Faunus at the door. Something dawned on him.

"Detective?" Familiarity rose in Jaune's voice. "What are you doing here?" Surprise bloomed in Kobra's eyes, his slitted eyes flickering.

"Did you come here to check on me? I already told Saphy that I-"

The man cuts him off, waving his hand. "No, I didn't come here on your sister's behalf. I came here for something completely different. May I come in?" He repeats his previous question.

Jaune and Ruby look at each other.

"Sure," Ruby says first, her tone betraying her uncertainty.

They sit across from each other in the living room. The Detective on the one single chair, and everyone else on the sofa. Well, everyone but Oscar, anyway. Ozpin, from Oscar's body, said he has something to think about.

So that left all five of them in silence.

"So, how are you children all doing today?"

"Fine." Ruby.

"Good." Ren.

"Great, actually!" Nora.

"That's good to hear." Kobra smiles, leaning back. "Miss Rose," Ruby jolts, looking at the Faunus man. "Do you happen to be Qrow Branwen's niece, by any chance?"

"That's me." He purses his lips, frowning.

"Then, if your friends don't mind, I'd like to bring you some news regarding your uncle."

Ruby groans, imagining the unlimited possibilities that Qrow can get the eyes of authorities on him.

What did he get himself into this time?

"Your uncle has been charged with several felonies, one of which of them being kidnapping and child endangerment." He pauses. "He's in a waiting cell at the station."

Ruby's silver eyes bulged out of her eye sockets. "WWWWHHHHHAAAAAT?!"

"There were reports of a rogue Branwen bandit wandering the streets of Mistral. One reported that his younger brother was abducted by this man in the evening. I know that this is too much to process but—"

As if the world knew it would be a bad time, Oscar entered the room. The horrified looks on Team RNJR's face said it all and his hazel-green eyes drifted to the man in the red chair.

"What's happening?"

Kobra jumped from his chair, his brow moving and bending. Then, recognition glinted in his eyes. His lips flatten, his scales lifting up just a little bit. "You… You're the missing Marigold boy."

The doors slam open, and Ruby recognizes them immediately. The Rule of Three, a mistrali criminal justice group that specializes in arresting criminals. She's read a lot about them in her weapons magazines, as they created most of the parts for Crescent Rose.

"It seems this problem has gotten more... _complicated_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ordis. 
> 
> Ordis is from a game called Warframe. Free to play. Grind to your death. Available on PC, Xbox, PS4, and the Switch. 
> 
> I'm not... advertising.

**Author's Note:**

> Jin is indeed a color. It means "gold"
> 
> Sasaki, well, while obviously not a color, means to support or aid. *whispers* correct me on that, please.


End file.
